The present application relates to methods and systems for eliciting feedback of media offered in a digital library. In some embodiments, the present application relates to elicitation and processing methods related to custom content selection for physical or electronic document or production systems using keyword replacement.
Many websites and interactive software programs offer digital asset libraries from which individual images, document templates, and/or graphics may be purchased by a user. The user can then use these purchased digital assets in personalized documents such as calendars, greeting cards, posters, etc. Individual digital marketplaces have been developed to facilitate the sale of digital assets, as well as to handle the transfer of any use rights associated with the digital asset. An example of a digital marketplace is the XMPie Marketplace.
In typical digital marketplaces, the user can use a keyword search to identify individual assets. Each asset may have one or more associated keywords or tags included by the asset creator or a second party, such as an administrator managing the digital marketplace or social tagging capability. For example, if the user is searching for an image of a present, the user may search for keywords such as “gift” or “present.” FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary results page 100 of a digital marketplace in which the user has selected an image 102 entitled “A Giant Gift” for review.
Some marketplaces solicit customer feedback through web-form based input, or through email or other text responses. These responses are then reviewed by a marketplace administrator, and based upon the responses, a new image may be created based upon the responses, or an existing image may be reassigned new or additional keywords. However, soliciting information via web-forms or email is tedious and may result in fewer customers leaving feedback.